yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Markus Persson
Markus Alexej Persson, known more commonly by his online alias, Notch, was the owner of Mojang AB and the creator of the hit sand-box game: Minecraft. He released Minecraft in patches and updates until Minecon 2011, its official release. He then passed on the creative authority to Jens "Jeb" Bergenstein. In-Yogiverse Notch has not been directly involved in the Shadow of Israphel series, but he was mentioned several times as the God of Minecraftia. In Granny Bacon's Funeral he can be seen just about the time 3:04 when Lewis first walks in to the church. He was also "spotted" in a livestream, however it was just a bot. Notch appears along with Deadmau5 in the Fairytale Of SipsCo. video, however it remains unknown if it's actually them or bots (though Lewis said on a Christmas Livestream that it was actually him). Notch has also been interviewed by Simon and Lewis during Minecon 2011. Following Minecon, Notch accused Simon and Lewis of writing "fuck you" on a photo for a young child instead of signing their autographs. He also accused them of generally being profane and acting unprofessionally, but these allegations were questioned publically by people who had attended Minecon. The Yogscast denied these accusations and Notch eventually apologized and retracted his claims, attributing his behaviour to stress over Minecon and some kind of miscommunication. The situation was quickly defused, and things seemed to be smoothed over, but Notch and the Yogscast have never worked together since, and the Yogscast have notably never made an appearance at a subsequent Minecon, going as far as not even attending personally or even mentioning it on their videos. Trivia *He created Minecraft as a side project on his own. *Mojang AB was founded by him. *He has a blog here. *He realized how much he loved his father when his father fell through thin ice. Luckily, the water was not deep and he swam out. The blog post for that can be seen here. *After the official release of Minecraft, Markus passed the creative authority of Minecraft to Jeb. *He was working on a space game, '0x10c '''until August 19, 2013. The community is now developing the game. *While still in school, when telling his career counselor his goal to become a game developer, his counselor told him "that's probably not going to happen." *During the early versions of Minecraft, rumoured were spread that a player character called "Herobrine" would stalk and kill the player in their singleplayer worlds. Many individuals claimed to have seen this white-eyed "Steve" character, but failed to provide any proof. As a result of the Herobrine rumours, people began saying that "Herobrine" was the internet handle of Notch's late brother. However, Notch has since revealed that neither Herobrine nor his "late brother" actually exist. *He appeared on episode 100 of The Shaft. *He donated $10,000 to Child's Play in October 2013 during the Mindcrack Marathon. *Notch still plays Minecraft, but he has never made use of third-party mods, preferring to play in vanilla. Gallery 2playerproduction Notch.jpg|Notch during his interview for the Minecraft documentary by 2 PlayerProductions. YogsNotch.png|Notch with the Yogscast during Minecon 2011. Notch awards.jpg|Fancy Notch. Notch phone.jpg|Checking his messages. jakob-and-notch-590x392.jpg|Notch and Jakob, another Mojangster. tumblr Notch.png|Notch's usual avatar. Notch_no_beard.png|Notch, keeping his "shaving beard" promise if they raised $500K during Mojam. Screen-shot-2010-12-14-at-3.35.15-PM.png|Notch's choice of ''Minecraft skin. Category:People Category:Minecraft Category:Non-Yogscast